Heaven Sent (Sequel to Hell and Back)
by Jenna Rudder
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Hell and Back is here! Dean and Cas are sent to an alternate timeline where Lucifer is alive and the Croatoin virus has taken over. Dean learns only the First Blade and the Mark of Cain can kill Lucifer. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Begin

His eyes opened slowly. It was dark. He didn't know where he was, or who he was. He sat up and looked around. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless and his arms were covered in tattoos with strange lettering. He heard a noise behind him and stood up, seeing nothing but trees. Not wanting to stick around, he turned and ran as fast as he could. Letting his legs take him where ever. He turned his head to look behind him, nothing. Turning forward he saw a figure a few feet ahead and skidded to a halt on the dirt. It was a man in a suit. "Come back with us brother." The man said. He cocked his head in confusion. "Look buddy, I don't know who the hell you are, and I sure as hell ain't going with you." A blade slid out of the man's blazer into his hand. He backed up. The man darted forward, blade aimed at his heart. Standing his ground, he grabbed the man's arm and twisted then punched him in the face. The blade fell, the man staggered back. He picked up the blade and stabbed the man in the chest. The man began to emit a white light. He shielded his eyes and stepped back. The light fades and the man falls to the ground with a thud. He looked at him for a moment. Realizing he just killed someone, he dropped the blade and ran.

He didn't know how long he ran, he didn't care. He found what looked to be an abandon junk yard. He opened the gate and stepped in. "Hello?" He called out. He walked further in. He could hear music faintly. He followed the music. The louder it got, the more he recognized it to be 80"s rock. He saw a light ahead and walked closer to it. "Hello?" He called again. He saw someone under a car. "Sorry. Closed." He heard the person say. A man. He stepped a little closer. "I understand, I just need some help. I don't know where I am." The man continued to work. "Singer auto salvage. Sioux Falls South Dakoda." He looked at the car. It was beautiful, though had seen better days. "Nice car." He said. "Yeah, I promised someone I would take care of it. He'd be pissed if I didn't" The man said. He walked around the other side of the car. The man crawled out from underneath. He looked at him. Right away he noticed even though the man was covered in oil, he was beautiful. The man wiped his hands on a dirty rag then bent down to grab his tools. When he reappeared the man looked at him. His eyes widened and he dropped his tools. He looked at the man in confusion.

"You alright?" He asked. The man continued to stare. "Look man, I know I'm shirtless. You have no idea what I just went through and it's kind of a long story, so If you can just cloth me and point me to town so I can find a place to crash until I figure all this out I would be grateful." The man stayed silent as he walked around the car and stood in front of him. The man looked like he had seen a ghost. "So can you help me or not?" He said after a moment of silence. The man too a step closer. Finally he said something. "Dean?"


	2. Your name is Dean Winchester

He was standing in what looked to be an office when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He turned around. "These are yours." He handed him a t-shirt, a long sleeve flannel shirt and jeans. He took the clothes and looked at him. "I used to wear this?" He asked. He nodded. He set them on the desk. "Look uh-"

"Castiel. You always called me Cas."

"Right...look uh, Cas, I'm not sure you have the right guy here. I mean, I'm just some random guy who has no memory of anything." Cas said nothing. He walked in the living room and grabbed a photo album and handed it to him. "You are exactly who I said you are. Your name is Dean Winchester." He opened the album and pointed to a man wearing a baseball cap. "You were practically raised by this man, Bobby Singer." He turned the page and pointed to a younger man. "This, is your little brother Sam. A lot of the time you called him Sammy." He grabbed the album and set it down, then grabbed Dean by the arm and walked him out the front door. He pointed at the car he was working on earlier. "That is your car. I've been trying to fix it but I don't think it's doing much good." He smiled weakly. Cas faced Dean and held up Dean's arm. "This is Enocian. The language of angels. " Dean pulled his arm free. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away. "I know this is probably to much for you to proses right now." Cas said. "Ya think?" Dean said sarcastically. Cas took a step forward. "There is one more thing I need to tell you." He paused for a moment. His blue eyes searching for the words. He looked at Dean. "We were together, you and I." He said softly. "Like, together? As in a couple?" Cas nodded. Dean shook his head. He walked to the office and grabbed the clothes. He headed for the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep in my car apparently."

"Dean..."

"Stop calling me that! I don't know who that is! Now, I'm going to change into these clothes, sleep in that car, and be gone by morning. I'll figure something out along the way." He walked out of the house and to the car. He stopped and looked at it for a moment. "67 Chevy Impala." How he knew that, he didn't know. He opened the door to the back seat and sat down, placing the clothes next to him. He laid down in the back seat. before he knew it, he fell asleep.

"For now...you will be human once more..."

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked around. The sun was up. It had to be around 7 am. He opened the car door and looked down. There was a plate of food wrapped in plastic so bugs wouldn't eat it. He picked it up and unwrapped it. scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He looked up at the house, then back down to the plate. 'For now...you will be human once more...' The words echoed in his head. He was hungry. He grabbed the fork and ate the food like it was going out of style in the next five seconds. It took him only a minute to eat. He grabbed the clothes and walked to the house. "Uh, Hello? Castiel?" He called out when he was inside. He emerged around the corner. "Oh, you're awake. And I see you ate." He said grabbing the plate and walking to the kitchen. "You're up early." Dean said. Cas rinsed the plate and fork. "I don't sleep." He said. He turned to Dean. "I'm sure you don't want to know right now." Dean just shook his head. "Do you eat?" Cas laughed. "Uh, no I don't drink either." He said. Dean looked around the corner were Cas had emerged. "What's that way?" He asked. Cas looked in that direction then back to Dean. "Basement." He replied. He looked back at Cas. "So, my name is Dean Winchester?" Cas nodded. Dean walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, never taking his eyes off Cas. "Okay. Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

They were sitting in silence. Cas was looking at Dean. "So I was a hunter, I would hunt monsters and kill them?" Cas nodded. "And saved a lot of people." He said. Dean nodded slowly. He picked up the picture of Sam.

_"Sam!"_

_"Dean!"_

_someone was behind him. "Sam! Look out!" The guy stabbed Sam in the back._

_"NO!" He ran over to Sam and caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey...hey, I got you little brother." Sam went limp in his arms. "Sam? Sammy come on..." He held his face. Sam was gone. He wrapped Sam in his arms. Tears running down his face. "SAM!"_

He shook his head. "Was this picture taken before or after he died the first time? Be fore I made the deal with the crossroads demon?" Cas looked at the picture. "After." He grabbed a stack of pictures. "Bobby. Before I went to hell."

"Yes."

"Sam and I before dad died."

"Yes."

He flipped through every picture. More and more memories returning as he did. He got to the last picture. He looked at Cas. He turned the picture around so Cas could see. "It's us. Sitting on the porch before..." He trailed off and looked up at Dean. Dean remembered the look on Cas's face as he was dying. Eyes begging Dean to live. He remembered how he felt in that moment. He reached out slowly and cupped his face. Cas put his hand on Dean's, closing his eyes for a moment. looked at Dean. "I didn't want to leave you Cas." He said softly. "I know." Cas said. Dean moved his chair closer and put his face close to Cas. "I'm here now. Human for the moment, but I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Cas gently on the lips then pulled back. "I promise."

Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget about who was chasing Dean in the first chapter!


	3. Diffrent Wolds

_**Thank you to wisegirldemigod for your review! I hope you post another chapter of your fanfic soon! This chapter is for you!**_

Dean looked in to his beautiful blue eyes. He could look at them forever. He had forgotten what it felt like to just look at him. He pulled back and looked at Cas from head to toe. His hair was a little longer and he was unshaven. He was wearing one of Dean's shirts and jeans. "I think I like you in my clothes" he said. Cas smiled. "I think I like your lack of clothes." Dean looked down. He was still wearing...suit pants...and no shirt. He looked at his arms. Enochian tattoos covered both arms. The weren't the same tattoos that held the spell to kill Lucifer, He knew that for sure. He looked at Cas. "Well, I did plan on taking a shower. Not remembering my whole life in two hours." Cas smiled wider. Dean shook his head and smiled. He grabbed his clothes off the floor then put his hand on Cas's waist. Their face and inch apart. He kissed him again. This time he deepened the kiss. Cas practically melted into Dean, putting his hand on Dean's chest. Dean dropped the clothes and put his other hand on Cas's waist. He slid his other hand under his shirt up to his chest. Cas placed his free hand on the back of Dean's neck and opened his mouth slightly, inviting Dean in. Dean smiled against his lips and accepted the invite. He let his tongue dance sending a shiver through Cas. Cas laced his fingers though Dean's hair. Dean moved his hand to his lower back and pulled Cas closer. After a few moments, Dean pulled away, placing his head on Cas's. Eyes still closed. He smiled, opening them. "Defiantly need to shower now." He said. Cas laughed.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"There's an idea."

He picked his clothes up again. "I'll be right back."

He walked down the stairs fully clothed, hair still wet. He looked around and didn't see Cas anywhere. "Cas?" He called out. He walked to the basement door and opened it. "Cas?" No response. He opened the back door and stepped out. Cas was nowhere in sight. He heard a loud crash come from the front. He bolted out the front door jumping off the front porch. Cas was by the Impala, looking at the passenger door that was on the ground. "Dammit." Cas muttered. Dean walked over to him. "Just keep breaking my car don't you?" He smiled. Cas jumped and looked at Dean. "I guess the door broke when I kicked the glass out." Cas replied. Dean shook his head. "Have you done anything to this car besides break it more?" Cas shifted. "Not really." Dean sighed grabbing some tools on the ground. Cas grabs his shoulder. "Dean." He straightened seeing two men in suits. Dean clutches the socket wrench in his hand. He stepped forward. "You need to come with us." One said. He heard Cas shuffle behind him. "They're angels." He whispered. "What are you gonna do if I don't huh? Kill me? I don't think you will." The angel stepped forward, closing the gap. Cas grabed Dean's arm trying to pull him back. Dean tugged loose. "No. We have our orders."

"Well then, take your men in black lookin' asses out of here agent K." Cas was now at Dean's side. The angel looked at both of them. "Let's see if you two can stop the apocalypse after it's already started." The angel said. He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

He heard yelling and gun fire. "Dean! Get up!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He opened his eyes and sat up. A hand grabbed him pulling him to his feet. He looked. "Sam?" His brother was standing next to him, holding Dean's gun out for him. He took it. "In here" Sam pointed at an abandon building. They both made a break for it. "Go!" Dean yelled. Sam ducked inside. Dean turned, aiming his gun. For the first time he saw what Sam was shooting at. People. He lowered his gun. They were running right for him. They had dried blood on their face. Dried blood all over them. "Dean!" Sam jerked him inside and shut the door. Dean leaned against it. "Who the hell are they?" Sam looked at him. "What did you hit your head or something? They're Croats Dean."

"They're what?"

"Croats. People infected by the Croatoin virus. The virus that Lucifer had Pestilence come up with. Remember?"

"Where's Cas?"

"Dunno. He left after we cured you. How hard did you hit your head?"

"Humor me Sammy. Tell me everything."

Sam looked at him curiously. "After we cured you, Lucifer showed up. Cas fought him off to buy us time to get away. When he knew we were out of reach, he left. Haven't seen him since. Not long after, Lucifer made this virus that basically turns people into zombies."

Dean looked at him. "Remember the days when it was just saving people and hunting things?" He asked. Sam laughed. "All to well. I miss those days. Come on, Bobby's waiting." He had no idea what was going on, but it was good to see Sam and Bobby again. He decided to get more info out of Sam. "Feels like this had been going on for years." Sam laughed. "You aren't kidding there. Can't believe it's only been six months." Dean almost stopped. The world has been practically destroyed in six months.

"You boys okay?" Bobby asked.

"I tripped over something and hit my head, but I'm good Bobby."

"Yeah, I'm good too."

"Good. I found the quickest way back to camp." He handed the map to Dean. Dean looked at it. He grabbed his gun, taking out the magazine and checking how many bullets he had then put it back in. "Alright then. Lets go."

Back at camp Dean was alone in his cabin. He was laying on his bed in total darkness. A picture of Cas in his hand. The door opened and the light turned on. He looked up. Sam was standing there with some food. "You need to eat something." He set it on the table. Dean stood up, walked over to the table and looked at the food. "I'm not hungry. Give it to someone else."

"Come on Dean."

"Sam. I said I'm not hungry."

Sam looked at the picture and sighed. "You miss him don't you?" So even in this reality he knew. Dean sat down and looked at the picture. "He just...vanished Sam. Why would he do that?" Sam sat across from him. "He gave us the time we needed to get out."

"He still could have found us after. He could still be out there."  
"Dean..."

"He could be hurt Sam."

"What if he didn't make it? Are you just gonna keep acting like this? It's been six months and he hasn't found us yet."

"Don't. Don't say stuff like that."

"I'm just trying to be realistic Dean."

"Well take that crap some place else cause I don't want to hear it."

Sam stood up. Dean got up and went back over to the bed and laid down. Sam stood there for a moment then walked out, closing the door behind him. Dean looked at the picture once more. "Where are you Cas?"

_**So at first I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story and the end just kinda flowed out. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. The Mark of Cain

Cas's POV

"Oh no." The first words from his mouth. How did that angel have the power to send them to a reality where Dean didn't kill Lucifer? "Dean." He looked around. Nowhere in sight. Of course. That would be to easy. He could tell his powers were limited so he had to use them wisely. He had to find Dean. Get them back to their own reality. There had to be a way. He had a feeling this was going to end very badly. "You better find him Castiel." He turned. The angel that had put them here was standing there. "What have you done you idiot?"

"Oh, call it an experiment. The higher ups want to see if Dean can survive what he was supposed to do all along."

"Which is...?"

"Bear the Mark. Kill Lucifer...the right way."

"The Mark...you don't mean...the Mark of Cain..."

"Exactly. The demon stuff, was a test for Dean."

"You've got to be kidding."

"He was meant for the Mark Castiel. It's in his blood."

"No...please..."

"Cain will come to him. Offer this solution. Dean will gladly accept."

"The Mark will destroy him...please..."

The angel vanished.

"Dammit!"

Dean's POV

It was early. The sun was rising. He was walking around camp. "Dean." He turned around. Sam was walking towards him. "Look, uh, you may not want to hear this but we need to do another run. We need ammo. We need to find somewhere that hasn't been ransacked." Dean sighed. "Alright. Let's go to my cabin and figure this out." It's been three days and no sign of Cas. He did start eating a little, much to Sam's delight. They went to his cabin and put a large map on the table. "Okay, We've already hit a few of these places." Sam began. Dean looked at the map. "Wait. Why are we going into a city that probably has nothing left anyway. We need to look outside the box. Go further out." He pointed to a town. "There. It's small meaning not a lot of people. And not to far to where we won't kill ourselves getting there and back. A few hours walking if we take the back road." Sam looked at the map then to Bobby. "He's right. Chances are there are still supplies there." Bobby nodded. "Let's get goin' then."

Armed with his handgun and about fifty more rounds, Dean met with Sam and Bobby by the entrance. It was still early morning. If they hurried, they would be back before it got dark. He led the way into the morning sun. Sam was walking right next to him. Bobby brought up the rear. "So, you think he's alive?" Sam asked Dean looked at him. "Cas? Yes. I do." He replied looking forward again. Sam nodded. "I'm sure he'll turn up." This time Dean nodded. "Always does."

Cas's POV

He had to find Cain before he found Dean. Cain was looking for Dean. But why? He didn't understand. He tracked Cain all night to a small town. He was hiding in the woods away from Cain's sight. He could see the whole town from his spot. Cain was just sitting on a bench, waiting. Then Cain stood up and looked west. He walked out into the middle of the road. Cas walked slowly over. He stopped ten feet behind Cain. Cain didn't turn. "Castiel I presume." He said. Cas wasn't surprised he knew who he was. "Are you here to stop me?" Cain asked. "Yes." Cas replied. Cain laughed, but it held no humor. "This is how it was supposed to happen Castiel. The mark is Dean's birthright." Cas walked in front of him. "You and I both know what the mark will do to him. It's not a solution. He could very well destroy what is left of this world." Cas said calmly. He reached for the angel blade in the back of his jeans. "I can't let you do that." Cain pulled the First Blade out of his jacket. "I want Lucifer gone just as much as you do." Cain said. Cas took a step forward. "By destroying Dean? I can't let that happen. I know why you want Lucifer dead. Because of what he was trying to do to Abel. So you made a deal. You kill Abel, he goes to heaven. And you get the mark and go to hell." Cain shrugged. "Details. Fact is, he needs to die for what he did. And Dean is meant to do it."

"It is not going to happen." His tone held anger. Cain was clearly getting annoyed at this point. He closed the gap and was inches away from Cas's face. Cas didn't move. He didn't flinch. He held his ground. "You think you can stop me Castiel?" Cas had his blade ready. "No. But I'm going to try." He swung the blade. Cain moved quickly out of the way and swung the First Blade at him. Cas jumped back. Then connected with a right hook to the side of Cain's face. Cain sung the blade again. It cut Cas along his stomach. Cain hit the blade out of Cas's hand. Cas connected with another punch to the face. Then a hit to the chest. Cain flew back a few feet landing with a thud. "Cas?" He turned around. About a football field's length away, was Dean. Sam and Bobby were right next to him. "Cas! Look out!" Cas turned and blocked the first blade with his arm. Cain flicked his wrist and Cas went flying. He landed inside of a store. "Cas!" He heard footsteps running to him. He looked up and saw Dean, Sam, and Bobby around him. He got to his feet slowly and looked at Dean. "Whatever happens, don't let him talk you into it." He said. Dean turned around and saw Cain standing right outside. Dean aimed his gun at him. "That won't work. He's a demon. A knight of hell actually. That's Cain." Dean looked at him. "Cain? As in-" Cain cut him off. "As in Cain and Abel." He said walking to Dean. "And I've got a way for you to kill Lucifer."


	5. This Won't End Well

Dean's POV

He turned to Cain. "Solution? What solution?" Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder as a warning. Cain took a few steps forward. "A way to kill Lucifer." He said. Dean kept his gun aimed. "You already said that. How?" Cain flicked his wrist and Dean's gun flew out of his hand. The same with Sam and Bobby's He stopped a foot away from Dean. He showed him the First Blade. "With this." He rolled up his sleeve and showed Dean the Mark. "And this. The Blade is useless without this." Dean looked at the blade and the mark then to Cain. "I give you the Mark and the Blade...you find Lucifer and kill him." Dean stared at him and clenched his jaw. "But I warn you, with the Mark comes a heavy burden."

"Dean..."

"What burden?"

"It will make you a killer."

"Why me?"

"It's in your blood Dean."

He looked at Sam and Bobby. In his time they aren't even alive. He didn't know if he could watch them die again. He looked at Cas. He had already seen Dean die already. To make matters worse, he left him and didn't come back. Cas's eyes begged Dean not to do it. But he didn't see any other way. If this was the only way they could get back home...then dammit that's what he would do. He looked back to Cain. "I'll do it."

"Dean, no!" Sam said.

"If you have a better idea then please share."

"Dean...you don't know what it will do to you..."

"Again Cas, I'm open for suggestions."

Dean held out his arm. Cain grabbed his wrist and turned it up gripping tightly. "Good luck Dean." First his arm felt like it was asleep. Then it felt like fire ants biting him. Then it started burning. He didn't drop his gaze or show any sign of pain even though it was starting to hurt like hell. He would know. He's been there. He clenched his jaw trying not to yell out, still he held his eyes on Cain. "I admire you boy. Even I was yelling." Cain said. Dean grunted in pain. Then it stopped. He grunted this time in relief. "Now what?" Cain held out the First Blade. "Now you find Lucifer and kill him. Then I will find out. When I do, you kill me. I'll find you in your own time. When you're home."

"Home?" Sam looked at Dean. Dean turned around and looked at his little brother. Giving him a look that said "I'll explain later." He turned back to Cain and looked down at the First Blade. He grabbed it. As soon as it was in his hand the Mark began to glow orange. He looked up to ask Cain a question, but Cain had vanished. He tucked the First Blade in his jacket then felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Cas. He turned around to face the three. "Look, what else was I supposed to do?" He was looking at Cas. Sam took a step forward. "What did he mean by 'I'll find you in your time'?" He asked.

"I'm not from this time. For me and Cas, this is an alternate timeline. In our time, Lucifer killed you two, then me. I came back as an angel then killed Lucifer before he killed Cas." Cas looked down clearly remembering the event as Dean told it. "Then I went back to heaven." Cas looked up. "About a year later he showed up at the salvage yard with no memory of who he was. I happened to be outside working on the Impala when he showed up."

"Wait, you? Work on the Impala?" Sam laughed.

"Not very well either. I think I broke it more."

Sam laughed harder, Bobby laughed as well. "Anyway. Now we have to find Lucifer, kill him, and get back to our own time." He looked at Sam. Sam's smile faded. "So Lucifer killed Bobby and I?" Dean nodded. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "And you..." He broke off. Dean nodded again. "Both of you." Knowing he was asking if he sent them off with a hunter's funeral. Bobby nodded now. "Good." He said. "It's better that way Dean." He added. Dean sighed. "I have to admit, going back knowing you two won't be there..." He trailed off. Cas put his hand on his shoulder. Dean put his gun away and turned round. He started walking out of the store. "We should get supplies then head back to camp. Bobby, you're with me. Sam, Cas grab some food and whatever else we need."

Walking down the empty road Bobby looked at Dean. "You want to stay here." He said. Dean knew he wasn't asking. "Can you blame me?" Bobby stopped him. "Dean, you have to get back to your own time regardless of if Sam and I are gone. This isn't where you belong."

"I belong with Sam."

"No. You belong with Cas now."

Dean looked at him. Bobby had always been the dad he and Sam never had. And he accepted Dean and Cas. "I know it won't be easy for you but hell, you boys die more times than anyone in the history of the universe. And now, you have Cas. You can be happy. Is that really a bad thing?" Dean said nothing. He hugged Bobby without warning. "Thank you." He said. Bobby hugged him back. "Just enjoy the time you have son." Dean pulled away. He patted Bobby on the back. "Let's go." As soon as he turned around he got dizzy. Everything started spinning. "Dean?" Bobby's voice sounded distant. "I'm fine...I'm just..." Without warning he dropped to the ground. "Cas! Sam!" A few seconds later Sam and Cas were right next to Bobby. Cas got on his knees next to Dean. Dean started grunting, then convulsing. He opened his eyes to see the look of horror on Cas's face before his eyes rolled back. "cas, help him!" Sam yelled. "I can't it's the Mark, and my powers are useless on it." Dean shook more violently. Cas grabbed his hand and held it. He started coughing up blood then went still.

_**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoining the story so far! I started watching a show called Dark Angel when I found out Jensen was in it. Naturally the show kicks ass!**_


	6. Cause and Effect

"He's not breathing..."

"DO SOMETHING!"

He felt like he was on fire.

"DEAN!"

He tried to yell out but he couldn't. He couldn't move, or breathe. He willed himself to do something. Anything. 'There is no way in hell I'm dying here.' His body was still slowly seizing he still couldn't breathe. He wanted to wrap his arms around Cas and tell him it was going to be okay.

"Come on Dean..."

'That's my job right? to take care of my pain in the ass little brother?'

"Dean come on...you can't die..."

'I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'

He couldn't let them down. Not again. He wasn't going to let this stupid mark get the best of him.

"Dammit Dean."

His eyes shot open. He gasped for air then rolled over to his side and coughed. Everyone sighed in relief. He grunted and rolled back over on his back, putting his arm over his face. "Son of a bich." He looked up to see a bottle of water inches from his face. He took it and sat up. He swished some water around in his mouth and spit it out, then took a drink. "Come on, let's get you back to camp." Cas helped him up while Sam and Bobby gathered supplies. The journey back took longer than he wanted. They finally made it back just after dark. Cas took Dean right to his cabin and laid him on his bed. "You're burning up."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan, filled it with water, then put it on the stove. Dean managed to turn his head and look at Cas while he worked. When the water was hot he grabbed a rag and walked over to the bed. He set the pan down and soaked the rag, wringing it with his hands. Dean smiled weakly and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He felt Cas place the rag on his forehead. "Why are you so stubborn?" Cas said it more to himself. "If I wasn't, I would be dead." Dean replied weakly. Cas started cleaning off Dean's face. "You wouldn't be suffering then, at least." Dean opened his eyes. He looked at Cas. "But you would be. I couldn't just leave you." There was a little more strength in his tone. Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know."

Cas's POV

While Dean was asleep, Cas decided take a walk and go check on Sam. "How is he?" Sam asked as they walked through the camp. "His fever finally broke. He's asleep." Cas replied. Sam nodded. He was still worried. "Was all that supposed to happen?" Cas nodded, looking at Sam. "I didn't think it would have such an immediate effect on him. It may take him over sooner than I thought."

"Wait...take him over? What do you mean?"

"What Cain said. The mark will turn Dean into a killer. After he kills Lucifer, then we can try and get the mark off. But I don't know how far gone he will be. That's why I found Cain before trying to find Dean. After Dean and I got here, the angel who brought us here told me what was supposed to happen. So I immediately went looking for Cain. To try and stop him."

They walked to Dean's cabin and opened the door. Dean was nowhere to be found.

_**sorry about the short chapter! By the way...who else is still reeling over this weeks episode "The Prisoner"?**_


	7. In The Moment

Cas's POV

They searched the entire camp for him. Asked everyone if they had seen him. Of course. Nobody had. Not even Bobby. The three of them split up to look for him. Cas went back to Dean's cabin to see if he left any clues as to where he might have gone. He opened the door, and there was Dean. Sitting on his bed. Covered in blood, First Blade in hand. "Dean?" He slowly took a step towards him. Dean slowly looked up at him. The Blade dropped to the floor and Dean stood up. Backing away from Cas til his back hit the wall. He put his hand up. "Cas..." Cas stopped. He looked terrified.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. I woke up and you were gone. And...Something told me to get up...I blacked out for a minute then when I came too..." He let himself sink to the floor. Cas went to his side. Dean curled up. Putting his arms around his legs. "I killed them Cas." He looked up at Cas. "They were people. Survivors. Looking for a safe place." He put his head on his arms. Cas bowed his head and put his arm around Dean. Dean pushed him away. "You have to stay away from me. All of you."

"Dean..."

"No Cas. You have to. You, Bobby, Sam...everyone." He stood up and grabbed the First Blade. He walked over to the door then stopped. He didn't even look back when he spoke. "I Don't want to hurt you" He walked out. Closing the door behind him. Leaving Cas sitting there on the floor.

Dean's POV

He needed to find Lucifer and get this over. The only way he could find him was if he let the Mark lead him right to Lucifer. Which wouldn't be easy because Lucifer never stayed put long enough to get a good read on. He had been searching for what felt like days, but it was only two days since he left the camp. He felt bad about leaving Cas after just finding him. He knew Cas would show up sooner or later. He tried to keep the Mark in check by killing only Croats, but the more he killed, the more he wanted to kill not only Croats, but people as well. He just needed to kill Lucifer and get back to his own time with Cas. Then they can figure out how to get this thing off...after he killed Cain.

He was sitting next to the small fire he had made. A small bucket of water was next to it in case he needed to put it out quickly. He threw a small stick in the fire. "Dean." He didn't look away from the fire. "Followed the trail I'm guessing." Cas stepped into the light of the fire. "The trail of dead infected? Yes. It wasn't a very hard trail to follow." Cas sat down next to the fire across from Dean. Dean still didn't look at him. "Whatever you're trying to do Cas, just stop. Go back to the camp. And after I kill Lucifer, we can go home." He clenched his jaw at the thought.

"Dean, this is suicide."

"No cas, it's really not. Killing Lucifer with this will be easier than when I was an angel."

Cas's eyes flickered looking up at Dean. Dean stood up and put out the fire. "Go back Cas." He walked right past him. Not looking at him once. He was doing this for his own good. He didn't want to see Cas get hurt. He knew if he became too far gone, he would hurt Cas himself. He didn't want that. Cas grabbed Dean's arm and turned him around. "Dean..."

"Cas. This mark is already starting to take over. I'm already getting urges to kill. And I'm going to hold those urges in until I find Lucifer and kill him. Then we go home." He finally looked at Cas. His green eyes piercing into Cas's blue. "You're still you." Dean's expression softened. He looked down and signed. "For the moment." Cas place a finger under Dean's chin and lifted his head. Looking into Dean's eyes. Dean put his one hand on Cas's waist and the other on the back of his neck. Sliding his hand up, he laced his fingers through Cas's hair. He pulled Cas closer so their chests were touching. Dean rested his forehead on Cas's and closed his eyes. "I'm still me." He whispered to Cas. Cas put one hand on Dean's back and the other on his chest. Dean brushed his lips against Cas's, smiling. He pulled Cas closer then gently kissed him, letting his lips linger for a moment. Cas put both arms around Dean and locked him in place. Dean chuckled. Opening his eyes to look at Cas.

He knew there were two reasons why he did that. One: He didn't want the moment to end. Two: He knew the moment would end and Dean would leave. So he decided to make it a moment neither of them would forget. He put both hands under Cas's shirt and slid his hand up to his chest. Then pulled his shirt over his head. Sliding one hand down his back he kissed him. Pausing only to take his own shirt off. Cas looked at him. Running his fingers down Dean's arm and chest. Dean placed his hand on Cas's face and kissed him. With his free he slid it down the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned them effortlessly. He unzipped them. Cas tried to reach for Dean's pants but Dean grabbed his hands and gently laid Cas down on his back. Cas grabbed a fist full of hair as Dean unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and slid them down to his knees. He used his legs to get them the rest of the way off. He got on his knees and pulled Cas's boxer off, then his own. He looked at Cas, who was staring at him. He knew what Cas was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. "Beautiful." He smiled.

They laid there for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to ruin the moment by saying he had to leave so he just looked at the night sky with Cas. Since Cas never slept, he wouldn't be able to leave while he was out. "We should do this more often." Cas broke the silence. Dean smiled and looked at him. "Which part?" Cas rolled his eyes and smiled. Dean propped himself up on an elbow and moved closer to Cas. "All of it." He replied. Dean nodded. "We will when we get home. All the sex and stargazing you want." He promised. Cas chuckled. Dean rolled over and grabbed his shirt and his favorite green jacket. "Cas..." He put his shirt on and looked at him. Cas continued to look at the sky. "I know." They both rose to their feet. Cas put his shirt on. "I'll tell Sam I couldn't find you. Which will make him worry more since this morning you could barely talk let alone get out of bed."

"No, tell him you saw me but I got away. Tell him I told you I need to do this alone. I know that kid. He'll still worry but he'll know for the moment I'm alright."

"And are you alright?"

Dean put his jacket on and looked at him. "Look Cas, I don't know what this will do to me and I don't know how far gone I'll be when I get back. So if need be when we get home, I need you to take me down." Cas shook his head. Dean closed the gap between them. "Cas. You and I both know I may very well turn into something I've been hunting my whole life: A monster. And if that happens..."

"Dean..."

"Just...please Cas. I don't want this Mark controlling me. But if I do go darkside, I need you to pull the trigger."

_**I would like to thank Wisegirldemigodpercylover for her reviews! You're the best!**_


End file.
